oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Findable items
Findable items are the items found in many areas throughout RuneScape, that offer places to search for items that may or may not be of use. Some of these are oddities, while others are bits of armour, and while most of them may have some sort of use as skill items, a few of them are utterly useless. Search locations Places such as chests, crates, boxes, barrels, cuboards and bookshelves may offer findable items. In some cases, these items may be required for certain quests. In other cases, the locations my offer a few gold coins, garlic, and other minor items. In yet other cases, various bits of trash can be discovered in these areas, or, in the case of chests, runes. Other items may be found just lying on the ground or on tables or counters at respawn points. Useful findable items * Nature runes can be found in chests in Ardougne if player's Thieving skill is high enough. * Leather boots can be fished with the big net, found in the Lumbridge Castle basement, found in the Wizard's Tower or found in crates or boxes. * Leather gloves can be fished with the big net, picked up from Father Urhney's hut or found in crates or boxes. * Pots can be found in various places, and are usable for holding flour. * Flour can be found in some barrels for certain quests, of note being the members Murder Mystery quest. * Rusty swords were once useless, but can now be brought to X at the harbour of Port Khazard to be polished and made into usable swords. The same can also be achieved using a whetstone in a player-owned house, or Doric's hut. * Damaged armour can be found in crates and boxes and can be fixed using an armour stand in a POH. * Broken staffs can be found in crates and boxes, and can be fixed using a repair bench in a POH. * Broken arrows can be found in crates and boxes, or outside Yanille, and can be fixed using a repair bench in a POH. * Broken glass can be found in crates and boxes, and although pretty much useless, are needed for the members Sea Slug Quest. * Seaweed can be fished with the big net, and found on the shores of Rellekka, Entrana, Piscatoris Fishing Colony and Karamja. Seaweed can be burned to make Soda ash and combined with sand can make molten glass. * Edible seaweed can be fished with the big net, and found on the ground in some places. Edible seaweed will heal 1 or 2 hitpoints. * Needles can be found by searching in a haystack. * Bronze medium helms respawn in Draynor Manor (two: one where Count Draynor sleeps, one in the room you exit through). * Spades respawn in several places. * Bananas respawn in Port Sarim's grocery store. * Rope respawns in Karamja's General Store. * Many items respawn in Lumbridge Castle's kitchen and basement. * There is a bronze dagger respawn upstairs in Lumbridge Castle. * Single coins respawn in the Dwarven Mine (near the chests). * Buttons can be found in crates and boxes and are used in the Animal Magnetism quest. * A Bronze pickaxe can be found in Rimmington in the building opposite the house portal, and also above the portcullis at Lumbridge Castle. A Bronze scimitar can also be found upstairs in the same building at Rimmington. * A 1/4 superantipoison potion can be found at the goblin buildings north of Castle Wars. * An iron mace can be found in the house in Edgeville with the guards * Steel platebody and staff of earth can be found in the Lava Maze. Non-useful findable items * Old boots can be fished with the big net, and found in crates and boxes. Category:Items